


Not Used To Not Having You Around

by anonymousorly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cell Phones, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, OT5, Picture, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousorly/pseuds/anonymousorly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When we’re not together, we text each other every day saying, 'hey, i miss you.' It’s a bit girly, but when you’ve spent that much time together, you’re used to it." [1d-ficspiration prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Used To Not Having You Around

**Author's Note:**

> http://1d-ficspiration.tumblr.com/post/26801071219/when-were-not-together-we-text-each-other-every


End file.
